The Butterfly Catcher
by SongAngelKagome
Summary: Kagome and the gang enter a house that was never meant to be entered, Katie has been asleep for 100 years and will not stop her killing it took 100 years to take her down it'll take maybe more without destroying her finally this time. the usual couples!
1. Preface UhOh! Katie!

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction...let's just say I forgot my old pass word to my old account on here in the mixture of changing screen names I forgot what belonged to what! Sorry so here is my first fanfiction on this account so please enjoy!!**

**Note: This chapter is kind of like a preface to the actual story! So in the next chapter I will enter Inuyasha and the gang. This chapter FULLY belongs to me! MWUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!chokes I'm ok. ENJOY!**

**Love,**

**Meg**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Once Upon A Time**

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind rustled the leaves of the big oak tree's. The street lights flicked and died out. A Shrill scream breaks through the spooky silence. A young teenage girl tore down the street running for her life as if something was chasing her.

"Help! Help me someone!!" the young woman screams into the night.

She takes the chance to look behind her to seeif she was still being followed. she slow's down to a stop. The girl was breathing heavily, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed.

'I lost her' she thought to herslrf. She pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear. Suddenly as she began to walk down the street she heard something crunch behind her. She gasps and turned around only to find nothing there. She sighed as she realized it was herself stepping on a leaf. She let out another sigh of reliefe and kepy walking. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees. She slowed down and looked around. She kept thinking she heard her name being called. She kept walking down the dark and dreary street towards her house. The wind still called her name, _'Anna...Annaaaaa...Annnnnnaaaaa!!'_ Anna kept walking pulling her ripped jean jacket around her small frame.

Anna picked up her pace, She could see her house, it was dark meaning the 15 year old was home alone. The wind continued it's calling for her in what sounded like a child's voice. Anna began to run frantically to her house. She fumbled around for her house key. Finally find the right key she jabbed the key in the keyhole and ran inside slamming the door behind her. She flicked on a light and leaned against the door. She tried to calm her racing heart, she had finally opened her eyes to see she was home and safe. Anna walked to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Hours passed and nothing happened. Anna finally lugged herself off the couch and began to walk up the stairs.

_Tap...tap...tap...taptaptap...A_nna stopped and looked around her. Nothing. She kept walking. '_Annna...'_ somthing called to her. Anna began to pick up her pace and ran to her room all the while the voice kept getting louder and Anna became more frantic. She threw open her bedroom door and rested her forehead on it. She pushed the lock on the door. Anna turned around slowly her eyes widdened to the size of a dishbowl. She froze on the spot.

"GOTCHA!"

"Hi Anna," A young girl said to Anna. "Why'd you run away? I still want to play!!" The girl had a devilish grin upon her childish face. The girl was dressed in a pale white nightgown. Her pale blnde hair clung to her face and her neck. In her hand was a knife, blood dripped from it. All Anna could manage as a lase word was...

"K-k-katie..." and the girl thrust the knife into her hear. Anna slumped to the floor dead as a door nail. Katie stood infront of Anna and brought the knife to her lips and licked the blood off...Katie reared her head back and began laughing and laughing and laughing into the night hair. Dogs howled into the night thunder clashed and then the rain poored down own the neighborhood. Katie let her self out the door and began to walk down the street towards a giant mansion at the top of a hill just up the street. She let her arms spread wide up spinning and dancing in the street singing...

"It's raining, it's pooring, the old man is snoring, I'll cut his throat and the blood will spurt and they'll all be dead in the morning!!!"

* * *

**And end of chapter one!! Did you like it? Please R&R chapter two will be up soon!!**


	2. Halloween Day! What Could Happen!

**Hey everyone finally chapter two is up!!! Sorry it took so long!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Remember I do not own Inuyasha and the gang but I do own this idea! BWUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Halloween Day! What could Happened?**

It's was a chilly Halloween day, Kagome Higurashi was seated on a bench outside of a large high school sipping her hot chocolate. She breathed in deeply and pulled her black jacket closer to her body. She sat the drink down beside her and rubbed her hands against her blue jean cover legs. Leaves crunched behind her and she turned around only to find Inuyasha Hanyou standing behind her looking sheepish.

"Inuyasha Hanyou what do you think you were trying to do?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Couldn't resist trying to scare you...you know what today is.."Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't that close of friends...well you could call them enemies to say the least. The hated each other since they first met...AND THAT WAS IN KINDERGARTEN! Somehow because of one Kagome's so called friends...a.k.a Sango Taijiya, she spilled to her beloved pervert of a boyfriend Miroku Houshi that Kagome was dead scared of Halloween ever since her dad died during some incident with a psycho named Katie.

"Inuyasha your such a pig!" Kagome shrieked. She gather up her belongs and stomped off hoping to get rid of that coolly dressed player, with his red turtle-necked sweater and black colored jeans and that stupid smirk he always had on his face when ever he sees her! But NO the doughnut just can't take a hint!

"Aww come on Kags, I want to say I'm sorry and to prove it I want you and Sango to come over to my place and spend the night with me and Miroku. Come on please?" Inuyasha had stopped her by jumping infront of Kagome.

"I'll go if you promise NEVER to call me Kags again, got it?!"

"yeah yeah yeah, I'll see you at 7!" With that Inuyasha stomped off without another word. Kagome sighed,

"Whats with him?"

---------later that night-----

DING-DONG DING-DONG!

"Ok Sango looks like he's not here let's go!" Kagome said and turned to leave but was caught by the arm by Sango.

"Oh no missy your staying!" Just as Sango said that the door swung open and there Inuyasha and Miroku stood.

"come on in ladies" Miroku said with open arms. Both the girls sighed and walked past them dropping their bags down on the ground where Miroku's lay.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked as she looked around at the giant living room which looked kind of like an icecream parlor in Kagome's opinion.

"Oh nothing to big just gonna hang for the moment wait for Sesshomaru and Rin to get home...maybe play a couple of video games hang out and talk...watch horror movies until we piss ourselves. " Inuyasha kept on going but it Kagome blocked it all out staring at and stared out the window. There was a creepy mansion on top of a hill up the road.

"hey Inuyasha does that mansion belong to anyone?"

"Are you kidding me?!! That place is friggin' haunted!!!"

"by who may I ask?"

"The Butterfly Catcher..."

"The Butterfly Catcher?"

"Yes and I have the perfect dare for you kiddies..." A cold voice came from behind the gang, the all spun around to see Sesshomaru standing there in a pair of ripped jeans and a button up black and red stripped shirt.

"I dare you kiddies to go and spend the night in that house.."

* * *

**and...END! I hope you enjoyed sorry my chapters are kind of short but they will get bigger. **


End file.
